Level shifters are known in the prior art and are utilized to convert signals in a certain voltage domain to signals in another voltage domain. For example, level shifters may convert signals in a lower voltage domain (e.g., 0-1 V) to corresponding signals in a higher voltage domain (e.g., 0-5 V). In some applications, level shifters are used to implement operations in memory applications to store digital information using a plurality of memory cells.
Numerous parameters are considered in the design of level shifters for use in memory. For example, level shifters are designed for robustness across technology process corners and to operate at fast speeds. In addition, some memory arrangements may use thousands of level shifters, and accordingly, real estate, I/O delay and power requirements of the level shifters are also considered in memory designs.
At least some embodiments are directed towards level shifters, memories, and level shifting methods as described more fully below.